Dumped In Denton
by PillsAndPearls
Summary: Evie Hartley is an orphan who's been sent to family to family, but never has she had to live with anyone like the Furters...
1. Oil, Much?

**I own nothing but my OC's :)**

**--**

This charade was getting a little tiresome now. I didn't expect or hope for much when I got into Cynthia's car. She smiled at me, her neon orange dangly earrings framing her face. Cynthia always had been a little kooky.

"Cheer up, Evie!" She chirped, starting the engine.

"Hm" Was my reply.

I dug around in my battered satchel until I found my iPod. Music was my faithful companion. It was never far, never left me, never changed. My iPod was my most treasured possession and I flipped if anyone even touched it. To me music was a very personal thing. I cranked the volume to drown out the sound of the terrible music Cynthia was playing on her crackly stereo.

I leaned my head against the cool window, and dwelled on my past. My mother had been a show girl, a brilliant dancer, so I had been told. And my father had been a undiscovered talent, amazing at playing the guitar. My parents had met backstage one night, and had married in a spur of the moment fashion just two weeks later, picking out a ballerina and ventriloquist to be witnesses. When I was just four months old, my father was shot after trying to help when a gang fight broke out. Devastated and heart broken, my mother stopped looking after me properly. My own grandmother reported her to social services, and I was whisked away. And then my mother killed herself.

I used to wonder how my life would have been if my parents were still alive. I'd be travelling around with them whilst they performed, no doubt. Maybe my father would be a big shot by now. But I had stopped fantasizing when I grew up.

"Here we are" Cynthia announced.

I jerked up, looking out of my window. We were driving down a narrow road, lined by trees. Once we had passed the gloom, a castle appeared. A tall wrought iron gate built surrounded the castle, making it hard to make out. Cynthia had forgotten to tell me this little detail. Were my new family millionaires, or something? I was out of the car before it had even rolled to a stop properly.

"Apparently we're just to walk straight through" Cynthia muttered, pushing open the gate. A creak shrieked through the air, making a flock of birds twitter and scatter into the sky.

I paused by a sign. It had been painted untidily with black paint. "Enter At Your Own Risk!!". I frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Cynthia pulled me along. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this, sure I was about to move in with a bunch of weirdos.

Two stone griffins guarded either side of the door. I looked at them with mild interest as Cynthia rang the bell, and stood back with a smile ready on her face. It took only a short while for somebody to answer. The door also creaked. I'd have to introduce these people to oil. Cynthia's smile faltered however when she saw our greeter.

It was a man, tall and stick thin. His blond hair was stringy and his piercing blue eyes baggy. He looked dishevelled, and I hoped very much that I was mistaking the red stains on his shirt to be blood. "Hello" He drawled in a monotone. He sounded British.

"Erm, hi" Cynthia struggled to compose herself, "I'm looking for Frank N Furter?" She queried.

"Ah, yes. You had better come inside" The man stepped aside to let us pass.

"Are you a relation of Mr Furter's?" Cynthia asked.

The man seemed to smirk, "I am the butler here. My name is Riff Raff" He explained.

Riff Raff. Yep, definitely weirdos. Cynthia looked as though she was having second thoughts on leaving me here.

Riff Raff hobbled off without another word to us. I noticed that he had a hunchback. My eyes wandered around the room. There was a staircase, with animal heads wearing party hats, and other decorations, travelling up the wall. A handsome Grandfather clock ticked beside us, and I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw a stuffed leopard, stanced for attack. There was also a door leading off to a different room.

"Hello, hello, hello" A voice spoke mysteriously. Like the butler, this man also sounded British.

I heard a creak, and automatically turned to look at the stairs. A man was descending it. And, oh, what a man. He had an Afro of raven black hair, and his handsome face was heavily made up. I had never seen that much make up before even on a woman. But it was his clothes that got me. He wore nothing but a purple velvet corset, fishnets, shiny black hot pants, and a pair of sparkling purple stilettos that looked impossible to walk with.

Cynthia's eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. "H-hello" She yelped.

"I am Frank N Furter" The newcomer announced. He arrived in the hall, and stood in front of Cynthia. He took her hand, kissing it. "Its a pleasure".

Cynthia giggled ridiculously. I simply folded my arms. Frank looked at me, "And you must be Evie. How do you do?" He extended a gloved hand.

"Fine, thanks" I said without enthusiasm, keeping my arms pressed against my chest.

Frank's eye twitched, as though he wanted to glare at me. He let his hand droop. "I'm so glad you came" He said, trying to sound welcoming.

"Its a lovely place you have here" Cynthia said. Her eyes weren't on Frank, they were on his legs.

Frank seemed to notice this. He smirked, drawing himself to full height, "Feel free to visit whenever you want" He said softly.

"I will" Cynthia looked at me, "To visit Evie, of course" She added quickly.

"Of course" Frank nodded, his dark eyes glittering.

"I had better get g-going" Cynthia looked as though she very much wanted to stay. She patted my shoulder, took one last longing glance at Frank, and left.

"I haven't got much" I said, lifting up my satchel.

"I'll get Magenta to show you to your room" Frank replied.

"Do you have a lot of staff, then?" I asked.

"Just two" Frank took a step back, and lifted his head to the ceiling, "MAGENTAA!" He yelled, making the glass on the clock rattle.

He folded his arms impatiently. A woman appeared on the stairs. She was quite small and curvy, dressed in a French maids uniform. A doily was perched on top of her vivacious red hair, which reminded me of a dandelion clock. "Yes, master?" She asked in a throaty voice. I didn't quite recognise her accent.

"Show Evie here to her room" Frank ordered.

Magenta looked at me, and I smiled at her, though she didn't return it. This was going to be a happy relationship. I started to climb the stairs, not even taking a look back at Frank. I'd be gone from here soon, like everywhere else. I found it impossible to fit in anywhere. I couldn't wait until I was old enough to not need a guardian.

Magenta was a very silent woman. She lead me down long corridors and up rickety stairs. We reached a door and Magenta stopped, gripping the handle. She pushed the door open and went inside, so I followed. The room wasn't very well decorated or furnished. There was a basin in the corner, and a bed with a pink canopy sheet over it. There was a wardrobe that was almost missable, with a shelf and a chair on either side of it.

"This is your room" Magenta told me, incase I hadn't quite caught on yet.

"Its very..." I couldn't find a word.

"Shall I leave you to get settled?" Magenta asked.

"Nah, I'll do it later" I shrugged, throwing my bag onto the floor and walking back out into the corridor.

Magenta actually smiled. She was much prettier when she did.

"Who else lives here?" I asked as we started to walk again.

I was running away tonight if the only residents here were a transvestite with a huge ego, a hunch backed butler and a depressed maid.

"There are four others" Magenta replied simply.

"Oh?" I prompted.

"Frank's current play thing, Rocky. Frank's old play thing, Columbia. Frank's son, Francesca, and my daughter, Bracken" Magenta explained

"Francesca? But that's a girls name" I pointed out.

"Here's a word of advice; never say that in front of Frank or Francesca" Magenta warned.

There was fast tapping sound coming up ahead, and then a humming. Magenta groaned a little. We turned a corner. A young woman with bright red hair was dancing towards us. Her face was just as plastered in make up as Frank's. She was wearing so many sequins that I couldn't actually work out what her garments were.

"Hello Columbia" Magenta said, probably for my benefit.

"Mags! Have you seen my socks?" Columbia asked breathlessly.

"Socks?" Magenta repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. My yellow ones, with the white bows" Columbia added.

"Why would_ I_ have _your_ socks?" Magenta said, "Come on, Evie" Magenta gripped my arm and pulled me away.

Columbia gave us a little wave, and cantered off in the opposite direction.


	2. High As A Kite

**I own nothing but my OC's :)**

**--**

We had only just arrived at the bottom of the stairs, when there was a loud bang that made the hairs on my arms shoot up. "The dinner!" Magenta yelled suddenly, dashing off down the hall and out of sight. I gave myself a minute to get my breath back, wandering what on Earth you could cook that would make a sound like that.

I hadn't yet seen the other three residents that Magenta had mentioned, and since this was now my home too I decided that I had every right to go and wander around. The elevator in the middle of the room caught my eye, and I climbed inside, sliding the grills shut with a clank. I pressed a random button, and braced myself as I went soaring upwards.

When the grills slid open again, I took a cautious step out into my new destination. The walls were made up of pink tiles, where somebody had scribbled formulas and lists with a red pen. The ceiling had been painted royal blue, and decorated with golden stars. There was a large red tank pushed up against the wall, but it was empty. This had to be some sort of lab.

"Euurgh!" A voice growled.

"What the hell?" I cried, spinning around to face the new comer.

A young man with golden hair, bright blue eyes and the best body I had ever seen stood before me. He wore nothing but a pair of shiny gold shorts and sneakers, giving me plenty of an eyeful. "Rocky" He told me in a stilted voice. Maybe he was foreign?

"Evie" I replied, offering my hand.

Rocky stared at it for a short while, but didn't actually touch it. I pulled my hand back, questioning his mental incompetence.

"Rocky? Oh Rocky!" A melodic voice trilled through the air.

I frowned, and only just noticed the whole in the wall as a girl my age crawled through it. She had the longest, curliest blonde hair I had ever seen, and a pretty Cherubic face. She wore a floral print dress that was way above the knee, a pair of white wool tights, and sparkling tap shoes. Everything about her screamed unique.

"There you are! Come on, you know you aren't allowed down here alone" She took Rocky's hand and started to walk away.

"Hi" I said quietly, wondering if the girl had even noticed me stood there.

"Hello. You must be Evie" The girl smiled, stopping.

"Yeah... Bracken?" I guessed.

"Mhmm" Bracken looked around the room with huge misty eyes, "You had better get out of here. Frank doesn't like people messing around in his lab" She warned.

I shrugged but followed her out nevertheless. "Is Frank some sort of professor?" I questioned as we descended back down in the elevator.

"Not really. He just does a lot of experiments. I suppose you could call him an inventor" Bracken slid the grills open and took a step out, "Not that its _his_ brilliant mind behind it all" She added bitterly.

Riff Raff came out of one of the rooms, from which a cloud of pale smoke was wafting out of. He froze when he saw us, as though caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. "Bracken... What're you doing?" He asked.

"Rocky went wondering again" Bracken explained, "Have you met Evie?" She gestured to me.

"Yes" Riff Raff looked at me for a second, then back to Bracken, "You had better go and help your mother with the dinner. I'll take Rocky to Frank" He instructed.

"Alright. See you at dinner" Bracken smiled at me and disappeared.

Riff Raff hobbled off with Rocky, and I walked quickly over to the door that he had just appeared from. I looked to make sure nobody was watching, and let myself in. The room was heavy with smoke, but it was fast disappearing out of the open window. Strange golden instruments were lying on plump cushions, and I suddenly felt very peaceful and happy. I settled down onto a large pillow on the floor and breathed in deeply. I was no stranger to bud, and this was some amazing stuff...

"And who the fuck are you?" The voice made me jump and I knocked one of the instruments off the table beside me.

Jumping up, I came face to face with the intruder. He also looked my age, or maybe a tad older? He had a striking resemblance to Frank, only he was more fresh looking, his beauty more potent. "Francesca" I declared.

He frowned at me, "You're the kid my dads fostering, right?" He asked, closing the door and picking up a flute like object. He stared to fill it with purple powder from an ornate golden box beside it.

Now he was more in my eyesight, I saw that Francesca dressed very differently from his father. He wore a pair of tight black jeans and white pumps, with an equally tight fitting band T-shirt. His own Afro wasn't as wild. He sat down and continued to eye me, sucking on the flute.

"Yeah. What is that?" I asked.

"Something we get imported from my fathers birth place" Francesca explained, "You want some?" He offered the flute to me.

"Sure" I took it from his hands and held it carefully in my fingers. It tasted sweet as it went down my throat.

The door flew open yet again, but it was only Bracken. "Dinners ready in five minutes, you had better put that done and get sober" She warned, gently taking away the flute and taking a puff herself. Francesca yawned and stretched.

"I've just come back from pizza with the guys. I might just go to bed" He announced.

"Magenta'll be offended. She made a special dinner to celebrate Evie's arrival" Bracken said.

We cleared the room of smoke and left for the dining room. When we arrived Frank was sat at the head of the table, with Columbia who was talking rapidly. Rocky was playing with his cutlery, and Frank snatched it out of his hands with annoyance. Francesca raised an eyebrow and took a seat. Bracken went off into an adjoining room.

"Sit, Evie. This dinner is in honour of you" Frank said, raising his wine glass to me.

"Erm, you didn't have to go through any trouble" I replied, taking a seat.

"Oh, it was no trouble. You're a very valued person here" Frank assured me, his eyes glittering in a way that I had already learnt not to trust.


End file.
